Confused
by SHNfanyay
Summary: Formally known as NarakuKagome pairing, but I chose a title that better fits. Basicly, KagNar are haveing wierd dreams, and Naraku confronts Kagome...after a deal is made.
1. Prolog

Naraku/Kagome Pairing  
  
Prolog  
  
Children were playing in the village square, when they heard a cry. It belonged to a small girl that came running out of her hut. "Priestess, Priestess, you have to help, my mother! There is something wrong with my mother!" cried a young girl.  
She led the village miko to her home, where her mother was laying on the floor. The woman's eyes were open, but they were dull. The miko took some time to examine the woman, before declaring it was the work of a soul stealing demon. The young girl, Kagome was left alone in the world.  
The villagers were quick to judge, and declare the child the demon, due to her unusually blue-gray eyes. But the miko would hear nothing of the sort, so the girl was given to a family. They were fearful of housing a 'demon' but respected the miko's choice nonetheless. But that didn't keep them from putting the child to work, and beating her, every chance they got.  
One day, when Kagome was getting some milk, she ran into a man. (literally) He was the first to get up, and offered her a helping hand. "Gomen ne, I didn't see you there. It was all my fault, please forgive me!" She said as she took his hand.  
"It's perfectly fine, just be more careful next time, ok?"  
Kagome nodded at the stranger, then noticed that the milk had spilt all over the ground. She dropped to her knees, and started to cry. "The milk! I spilt the milk! My mother is going to be mad at me again!"  
The man finally looked her over, he noticed the semi-long black hair which looked messy, and the raged cloths, and bruised that covered her. He had also noticed the eyes, and was intrigued. 'I didn't people had eyes like that! They're so pretty. And the milk. will she be ok?' He thought as he walked over to her. "It's ok, don't cry. I'll get you milk. Wait here, ok?" He took off as Kagome nodded.  
The woman that was suppose to be Kagome's surrogate mother came out of nowhere, "So, you refuse to help, you lazy brat!?" She asked as she started to beat the child remorselessly.  
That is the scene the young man came back to. This girl, he had just met, being beaten by the people that had taken her in. "Get away from her!" He yelled as he walked up, and gave the milk to the woman.  
The woman looked at him. He had bluish eyes, and wavy black hair. He was tall, but looked kind. She took the milk, "I'm sorry for the trouble Kagome has caused, she can be a handful sometimes." She said, smiling at him.  
"Would you mind if I take the girl, she is obviously a burden to you." He asked.  
The woman's smile grow, "Kagome, here, means a lot to us. So I can't just give her away, without getting something to compensate for the loss."  
Kagome knew what was going on, and knew that if she messed this up for her 'mother' she would get beat, but this man seemed like he was too nice to be used like that. She gathered up he courage, and walked up to them, "What if I don't want to go? After all, she might ask something important from you to compensate her 'loss'. It wouldn't be right to ask such a thing of you."  
He smiled down at her, "It's alright. I am prepared to give her what she asks, after all, I too have felt the pain of loosing a child."  
Kagome looked amazed, "You do?"  
"Yes, about eight years ago-"  
He was cut off by Kagome, "I'm eight!"  
He chuckled, "You remind me a lot about her. Anyways, she was stolen from me, by a village woman. My mate found out, and took revenge on the woman, but she couldn't find the child. You" he said while pointing to Kagome, "Look a lot like her. And I think that my mate would agree."  
The woman visibly paled, "Your mate wouldn't happen to be a soul sucker, would she?"  
He smiled, "Why yes, how did you know?"  
She pushed Kagome at him without a second thought, "Here, just take her and leave, please!" She said as she ran away from him.  
The man looked down at Kagome, "Just between, that story was a lie. By the way, my name is Onigumo, nice to meet you."  
Kagome smiled, "I'm Kagome" she said as the two walked away. 


	2. Chapter one

Ch1  
  
Kagome woke up to see that everyone was still asleep. She started to make breakfast, as she thought about the dream she had been having. 'Onigumo. that name sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it before? Wait, isn't the man that turned into Naraku? I think it is. I've been having that same dream for months now, but what dose it mean? Was any of that real? I wish I knew.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku sat up in his bed, "Damn." he cursed to himself as he remembered his dream. (anything in {these} are Onigumo's thoughts, and anything in [these] are Naraku's.) [Was that one of your memories, plaguing me?] {Maybe} [That 'Kagome' is she not Inuyasha's mate?] {Last time we checked, Inuyasha wasn't mated to anyone.} [You know what I mean.] {Yes, I do.} [Well?] {Well, what?} Onigumo asked innocently. [Is she, or is she not, one of Inuyasha's companions?] {I don't think it should matter to you. After all, as you have said so many times, YOU are Naraku, not Onigumo. This is the business of Onigumo, and NOT that of Naraku.} [Then, I shall make it my business.] Naraku smirked as he summoned Kagura.  
"Yes, master Naraku?" The wind which spat out his name as if it was poison. 'What could he possibly want from me now?'  
"Kagura, you are to get me Inuyasha's miko. I don't care how you do it."  
Kagura looked puzzled, 'He doesn't care how? He must be getting desperate.' then, she smirked and stated, in a condescending way, "You should be more careful than to loose track of Kikyo like that. I might not always be there to retrieve her for you."  
Naraku knew that she was taunting him, so he squeezed her heart. "Your life is not important Kagura. Besides, I know where Kikyo is, it's her reincarnation that I am interested in." he released pressure from her heart, "Now go!"  
"Yes, Naraku." She growled as she left to retrieve the girl.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome staring off into space. "Oi, wench, are you ok?"  
She smiled at him, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Because you're burning the food."  
Kagome looked down to see that the food was fine. "Not it's not!"  
"But it will be if you keep zoning out like that." He said as he sat next to her. "Kagome, I've been traveling with you for two years now, and I can tell when something's wrong. Now tell me, what's bothering you?"  
Kagome looked at him 'Should I tell him? I trust him, but. I don't know.' "Inuyasha, I've been having a dream for the past few months, and I don't know what it means."  
"What was it about?"  
"Well, I'm eight, in the dream, and in a village."  
"You mean in this time?"  
Kagome nodded, "And I end up in the care of this woman. And she's mean to me. But then this guy comes, and takes me away from there. That's pretty much it." 'It's not the complete truth, but it's not a lie.'  
Just then, Kagura walked into the clearing, with Kohaku by her side. "Touching." 'That must be what he was dreaming about, saving her. Interesting.'  
That's what Sango and Miroku woke up to. "Kohaku" Sango said as she looked, with a forlorn expression, at her brother.  
Kagura laughed, "Yes, Kohaku. I can give him back to you. The only things he won't remember are the times he killed for Naraku. The rest will be there. I just have to get something for the trouble of giving up such a valuable weapon."  
"HE IS NOT A WEAPON!" Sango yelled. "I would give anything to have him back, what do you want?"  
"It's simple." Kagura pointed at Kagome, "I want her. After all, I believe Onigumo owes her something." She watched, satisfied as Kagome's eyes widened, Inuyasha took out Tetseiga, Miroku's hand was ready to absorb her (until he saw the insects), and Sango looked torn between what to do.  
Sango didn't know what she was going to do. 'Kohaku is my brother, but Kagome has been like a sister to me. What should I do? I don't want to loose either of them. Wait, what if. . . Yes, that should work.' Sango looked at Kagura, "What if you took me instead."  
"I'm afraid that Naraku isn't interested in you, but I'm sure he wouldn't taking you both." Kagura informed Sango, while giving the group the least bit of attention as possible. Then she looked up at them, "I don't have all day."  
Kagome looked at Sango, then Kohaku, then back at Sango. 'At least I'll get to help a friend, besides, I want to know about that dream.' "I'll go, just don't hurt Kohaku." She said as she stepped forward.  
Sango was shocked, 'Kagome would do that for me? She would give herself to Naraku (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS!!! Or maybe it will be, later in the story ^.^). But, what if she gets tortured? I can't let her do this alone.' "I'm not going to let her go alone," Then she looked at her two other friends, "Miroku, Inuyasha, I'm trusting you two to keep Kohaku safe. Don't let me down."  
"Fine whatever. Lets go already." She said as her giant feather appeared. She, and the two others, got on and started to fly away. Kohaku looked at his sister, and two others, left him in the hands of a monk and a demon. 


	3. Chapter two

Ch2  
  
(Quick thing, I know that Naraku has red eyes, and they are sexy red eyes if you ask me, but I'm going to have the defining thing between Naraku and Onigumo is that Onigumo will have blue eyes, and Naraku will keep the red.)  
  
Disclaimer- I've kind of been forgetting these, but I don't own Inuyasha, and I probebly never will. I hope my crappy memory hasn't caused mass destruction and confusion, although that would be pretty cool.  
  
Naraku sat in his room and watched as Kagura retrieved Kagome, and Sango, in exchange for Kohaku. [So, she thinks that she is going to make things harder on me by giving up the boy. That's fine, I have what I want, and the demon slayer as a bonus.]  
{Why are you doing this? You have no need to pry into my business like that!}  
[What do you care? You are, after all, part of me. Besides, she might just be able to purge me of you. Then, I would be able to get rid of Kikyo.]  
{She doesn't want to see you, because she has no need to do so. As much as you don't want to admit it, she wants to speak with Onigumo. Because this whole situation is about ONIGUMO, not Naraku. How many times must I remind you of this?}  
Naraku growled, [Do not fool yourself into thinking that I cannot get rid of you whenever I want to, Onigumo.]  
{Then answer me this, why do you continue to make threats, instead of doing the act? I know you, Naraku, you are not one to show mercy. So why, I ask again, do you not get rid of me? I don't think it's because you choose not to. No it's because you need someone to do it for you. But who? This girl? That is why you haven't killed Kikyo, isn't it? You are not one to listen to me, nor are you one to feel an emotion such as love.} Onigumo laughed at this, which only served to piss Naraku off more.  
Before he could say anything, Kagura walked in, "I have brought the girl, and her friend. The are in the dungeon." She then turned, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kohaku looked at the monk, then the demon, then back at the monk. Both seemed to be lost in thought. So he did the only thing that made sense to him at the time, run back to his village. He didn't get far before the demon picked him up by the back of hi shirt. "Where do you think you're go'n twerp?" It sounded more like some kind of threat than a question.  
Kohaku started to struggle in his grip. "Let go of me! Leave me alone!"  
"Keh, shut up, kid. I have better things to do than baby-sit you! Come on, Miroku, we need to find Kagome and Sango."  
"You know Sango? Where did she go? Who was that with her? What kind of demon are you? Who are you?"  
Miroku joined in the conversation, "Yes, in fact, we are here to keep you safe. Do you have any clue as to where the lady on the feather was going?"  
Kohaku shook his head, "No, I don't even know her. I just want to go home to my village. Can you help me get there."  
"I'm sorry Kohaku, but your village was destroyed. The only two survivors are you, and your sister. That's why we have to find the woman on the feather. Her name is Kagura, and she works for the demon, Naraku. He is the one that killed your kin, and destroyed your home."  
Kohaku had tears in his eyes, and was now on his knees, "Mother, Father, our friends! They all died?! How can that be?"  
Inuyasha was getting impatient, "Keh, I don't have time for this, we need to find Naraku. Lets go, I think I can still fallow Kagura's scent." He put the crying Kohaku on his back, and ran after the stench of sulfur, and blood, with Miroku following close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Kagome, thank you." Sango was looking at her friend, both chained to the wall of Naraku's dungeon.  
Kagome looked at her quizzically, "For what, Sango?"  
"You would have willingly gone to Naraku, just so that I can be with Kohaku. Not many people would do that, so, thank you."  
Kagome smiled at her friend, "I didn't want you to be sad about Kohaku, besides, you would have done the same thing for me, anyways."  
Before either of them could say anything else, the door to their cell opened up. A shadowed figure walked in with a torch. He lit the torch that was on the wall, and set the first one in the holder opposite of it. The light revealed the grinning face of Naraku. "I'm sorry for Kagura's horrible hospitality skills, but, as you could understand, we don't get many visitors."  
"Shut up Naraku, what do you want with Kagome?!" Sango was pissed at how calm he was acting.  
"That is for me to know, Sango. You know, you were suppose to come back here after killing Inuyasha, you would have made a perfect slave. Funny how things can change, oh well. Now where was I? Oh, yes, I believe this will make you more comfortable." He clamped a collar on Kagome's neck, then a similar piece of metal on both of her wrists, followed by her ankles. Once he was finished, he repeated it to Sango. "These will keep you from doing anything. . . foolish, like trying to run off."  
Once he walked out of the cell, the chains that held them to the wall, released. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then at the open cell door. Kagome shrugged, "I guess we can look for an exit, or something. What do you think?" Sango nodded, and they both walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku watched on Kanna's mirror, as his two 'guests' wondered around his home. [Yes, look for an exit. Look all you want, but you will never find it. I control everything here. Even the walls abide by my will. This should be fun.]  
{What is it you have planned, Naraku? To let them be lost until they die? You will never get your answers doing that, and you know it. Besides, tomorrow is the time that the left half of the moon is dark. You know what that means.} Onigumo smirked.  
  
(for anyone that's confused, Onigumo IS inside Naraku, but he's a separate entity, like Yoko and Suichi. Both in one body, both can talk to each other, but only one shows/controls the body.) 


	4. Chapter three

Ch3  
  
Kagome and Sango walked around Naraku's abode for a while, before hearing something laugh. Sango went ahead to see what it was, and instructed Kagome to wait where she was. Kagome nodded and watched as Sango ran off, and faded completely into the darkness.  
Sango fallowed the noise until she came to a door. She opened it, and looked around inside. She saw a figure sitting by the wall in a far corner of the room. She walked in slowly, careful not to gain any unwanted attention. As she got closer, she recognized the figure of Kagaromaru, but Jiromaru was nowhere in site. She gasped, causing him to look at her, "You're the girl that put the poison into the ground, to keep Jiromaru from hiding, aren't you?"  
She was overcome with fear, but didn't show it, "Yes. I thought that you died from Inuyasha's attack."  
He stood, and walked over to her, "And yet here I am. Nice and whole. It's a new feeling for one such as myself. Before, I had no insides. No heart, no intestines, nothing. Unless, that is, you count my older brother (I think that was the relation), Jiromaru. But he isn't here now. I have all of those things, and a mind of my own to boot." He smirked, and inhaled deeply, "I can smell your fear, you know. I was based, loosely, off SesshouMaru."  
"So?!" She backed up slightly, as he got too close for comfort.  
"You know, it's your fault I lost my favorite training partner. Kagura's no fun, and Kanna doesn't like to fight. And Goshinki, well, Naraku didn't want or need him to be reborn, so I don't think that he counts. Do you?"  
"Kohaku was your training partner?"  
"Yes, in fact, he seemed perfectly happy the last time I saw him. I feel sorry for him. There's no doubt that he has discovered that all he held dear is gone. But he doesn't know how it happened. That must be the worst thing of all. Oh well, it's not my problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." He said as he walked past her, and into the darkness.  
Sango regained her thoughts, and followed him, 'He knew Kohaku? But how? I have to know. Damnit! Where did he go?!' She thought as she chased, blindly, after him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome waited for a while, but when Sango didn't come back, she got concerned. Slowly, she made her way down the hall. No matter how fast, or far, she went, she couldn't find Sango. She kept going, not stopping once. After a while, she came to a door. She didn't want to barge in, for fear of finding something that didn't want her company. Since it was at the end of the hall, Kagome figured that she had passed Sango, somewhere alone the way. But when she turned around to retrace her steps, she found a wall blocking her path. In fact, the only way for her to go was into the mystery room.  
Against her better judgment, she entered, "Is anyone in here?" She asked, timidly.  
"Yes, there is, Miko. I didn't think you'd get here so fast, oh well. It's not as though I have any objections. How do you like my home so far?" Naraku was pleased with himself as fear entered her scent, and her heart- rate increased three fold.  
"What. . . what are you doing here?!"  
He smirked, "I should be asking you that very question. It was YOU, after all, that barged into MY room. Quit rudely, I must add."  
Kagome paled, "This is your room?"  
He nodded, "By the way. Since you're here, I need some questions answered. First of all, why do you haunt my dreams?"  
"I don't do that at all! If anything it's Onigumo haunting me, not me haunting you!" ` "What was that? A dream? A memory?"  
Kagome's eyes were downcast, "I don't know. I was hoping that you could tell me."  
{Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh Naraku, you truly are amusing. As you can tell, the girl doesn't know.}  
[Shut up!] "How can you not know?!" Kagome's ignorance, and Onigumo's words were both very trying on Naraku's nerves.  
"Well I don't!"  
Naraku growled, "Then you are dismissed. Leave, before I kill you!"  
Kagome scoffed, "I'm not one of your servants! You can't excuse me!"  
Naraku felt his mood getting somewhat better, [This should be entertaining. I wonder if the look on her face will be one of fear, or shock.] "Since YOU chose to go with Kagura, for Kohaku, YOU now belong to ME. There for, I can dismiss you." He was let down to see that she didn't look shocked, or scared. She just gave him a death glare, much like he had seen Kagura do many times, and left. [I think that I will have to make her learn her place here. Yes, that should be most entertaining.]  
{You're disgusting, Naraku.}  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was running, when he the scent suddenly faded. He growled, 'DAMNIT!!! HOW COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN! KAGOME IS STUCK WITH NARAKU!!!!!' Then he smelt something headed toward them, 'Just fucking great! This is one of the last things I need right now!'  
"Oi, Inukurro (I've seen him call Inuyasha that before), where's my woman?" Asked the cocky young wolf-prince, other wise known as Kouga.  
"She's gone right now. So go run back to your little tribe, wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha barked, as Kohaku slid of his back, to find a safer place to be.  
Kouga recognized the boy as someone he had seen with Kagura once before, "You killed her didn't you?! I KNEW you were working for Naraku, you damned mutt! I'll kill you!"  
Kouga charged for Inuyasha, but was stopped when Miroku's staff came in contact with his head, "Inuyasha doesn't work with, or for, Naraku. It's just that Kagome gave herself up so Sango could be with Kohaku. But Sango, not wanting to put Kagome into danger, went with her. So now we have to find the two, who are currently in the clutches of Naraku."  
Kouga thought this over for a little bit, then nodded in understanding, "Why don't you just follow her scent?"  
"THAT'S WHAT I WAS DOING UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP! NOW ANY TRACE OF THEIR SCENT IS BEING COVERED BY YOUR STENCH YOU DAMN DIRTY WOLF!" Inuyasha barked out (no pun intended).  
Kohaku was extremely confused, "Gave herself up? Be with me? What are you talking about? Is Sango's leaving with that other demon my fault?"  
Miroku put a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, nobody blames you. The main priority is finding them. After that, we will tell you everything. But for now, don't worry about it." He turned to the wolf, "Kouga, have you seen anything that might resemble Naraku's castle, or anything of that sort?"  
"No, I smelled Kagura, so I came here."  
"Then we'll have to find an alternate means of tracking them." Miroku held up his staff, and said a silent prayer, 'Please lead us to Naraku, we need to save our friends.' Then, he let it fall to the ground. The head of the staff pointed to the north, "That is where we go."  
Inuyasha was practically yelling, "You mean we're just going to trust your stupid staff?!"  
"It's never failed me before. Besides, we have nothing else to go on. Let's go." Grudgingly, Inuyasha nodded, and headed north with Kouga, Miroku, and Kohaku.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome made her way back to her cell, and sat down to think. 'Could that have been a memory? If so, how could I be from five hundred years from now? I'm so confused.' Soon, her eyelids became too heavy for her to keep open, and she drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango tried to follow Kagaromaru, but she ended up back at the cell, only to see Kagome asleep on the floor. She was going to walk off again, but was stopped by the blockade of walls that now surrounded her. 'Naraku must be manipulating the walls. It looks like he led me to Kagaromaru. But why?' She thought as she sat down by her friend. 


	5. Chapter four

Ch4  
  
Kagome was nine, and had been traveling with Onigumo for a year. They joked around, and had some fun. They were stopping in the village that supposedly had the fabled Shikon no Tama. "Onigumo, I don't think it's a good idea to stay here."  
He looked down at her, "Why not?"  
"Well, I just don't feel right."  
He put his hands on her shoulders, "It's ok, just relax. Trust me, nothing's going to happen to you, ok?"  
She smiled, and nodded, "Ok!"  
They continued walking, and met up with a young girl, maybe a year or two older than Kagome. She smiled brightly, "Hi, I'm Keade, and who might you be?"  
"I'm Kagome, and this is Onigumo." (I don't think I need to tell you who said that)  
Onigumo smiled at the two girls, "Is the village miko around?"  
Keade got a suspicious look, "No, why? You're not after the Shikon no Tama, are you?!"  
He laughed, "No, we just wanted permission to spend the night here. We have been traveling a long ways and must stop to get some rest."  
"Well, my sister isn't here now, but ye are welcome to stay with us for the night."  
"Thank you Keade, you are very kind."  
"Especially to strangers." Said a voice cold voice behind them.  
Keade's face brightened, "Kikyo!" she ran up and hugged her sister's legs.  
"Keade, how many time must I tell you not to trust strangers?"  
"I'm sorry Kikyo, but they seem so nice."  
Kikyo looked at the man. 'Nothing special, and he is pure. Obviously not after the Shikon.' her gaze moved down to the girl hiding behind his legs. She felt something, and almost gasped, 'She has the REAL Shikon no Tama!' (what Kikyo has WILL increase one's strength, but is not as powerful as the REAL jewel............ I'll explain better later.) Kikyo smiled, "Seeing as you don't look like a threat, I shall allow you to stay with us for the evening."  
"Thank you......................Kagome, what do we say?"  
"Thank you." she said, still hiding from Kikyo, 'She feels different from everyone else. It's scary.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was woken up by Sango shaking her, "Yeah?"  
"I just had to be sure that you were alive. You weren't moving, and...............well, one can never be too careful when it comes to Naraku."  
Kagome yawned, stood up, and stretched, "Sorry to have worried you. By the way, did you manage to find a way out last night?"  
"No, I didn't. I think we should try again, but let's try not to get separated."  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kagome said as they both walked out of the cell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku woke up, mentally berating himself for falling asleep so carelessly. He looked up to see Kagaromaru looking at him, awaiting some kind of orders. "I want you to make sure that the demon hunter is distracted, whilst I interrogate the girl. You must also find a way to keep both of them away tonight, after I am finished. I don't want any one to know of my 'condition'."  
Kagaromaru nodded, and left to complete his orders. Naraku then called Kagura to him. She showed up, glaring at him as usual, "Yes, Naraku."  
"I want you to keep Inuyasha and his friends away from here. In fact, if you can bring me the head of Inuyasha, SesshouMaru, and the monk, as well as the two dogs' swords, I shall give you your freedom. You have until morning to complete your task. Now go!"  
Kagura left as quickly as she could, wanting her freedom. Naraku made sure that she was gone, and instructed Kanna to keep her sister away from him, if she returned early. He knew that he could trust Kagaromaru, and Kanna, for they were not as untrustworthy as Kagura. And, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't kill Kagura, for she was too powerful a tool to let that happen. Naraku sighed, and watched as the sun went down. The left side of the moon was now engulfed in shadows. This was the night he would weaken to the point of Onigumo taking over. He could already feel it happening. He decided to let the castle's walls return to their normal position, and waited for the sun to rise.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome were walking down the halls when everything shifted. Except none of the walls were blocking their path, in fact the walls seemed to fit into place, as though they had been let go of. Shrugging it off, the two girls continued to walk. Sango caught sight of Kagaromaru, and turned to Kagome, "I've got some unfinished business with this guy, will you be alright alone?"  
"Hai, if Naraku wanted us dead, I don't that we would have lasted this long. Go on, I'm fine."  
"Ok, bye for now."  
"Promise not to get hurt."  
"I promise." With that, Sango ran after Kagaromaru, leaving Kagome to wander around.  
Kagome was walking around, when she tripped on something. Looking back, she discovered it was a corpse. 'Now that I think about it, this place doesn't seem to be filled with as much miasma as before, and there have been more bodies like this showing up. Wait a second, is this... IT IS!' Kagome thought as she picked up a bow, and a quiver filled with arrows. 'At least I have SOME protection now. Poor guy, it wouldn't hurt to find a place to burry him. If I see a garden of some sort, I'll come back and get him, but I have to be going now.'  
She walked for a while before seeing a door. Sure she had seen many doors in this place, but none of them were as big as this one. Then she remembered, this was the door she saw when she talked with Naraku. She pushed it open, and walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango followed Kagaromaru down the hall, and outside into some sort of target range. He seemed to be waiting for her. He smirked, and tossed her Hirakotsu, which she gracefully caught. "Wanna train? It takes the edge of."  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Sango said as she took up a fighting stance.  
Kagaromaru shrugged, "Nothing, you just seemed a bit tense is all. Besides, I need a good partner as I have explained before. You were the only person available. Kanna, Kagura, and your little miko friend are probebly busy anyways." He too took up a fighting stance.  
They stared each other down for a few seconds, both pares of eyes narrowing, before attacking. Kagaromaru lunged at Sango, who blocked him with her giant boomerang. He jumped back, only to have to dodge said boomerang, which Sango had thrown. Kagaromaru smirked as he came at her, claws bared. Sango quickly dodged to the left, and kicked his back. Before he could get too far away, he spun around and grabbed Sango's wrist. Turning around he used Sango's body to absorb the force from the tree he would have run into.  
Kagaromaru stood, towing above Sango (who is on the ground from hitting the tree), "It appears that I have won this time. But tell me, had you all of your weapons, would you have been more of a challenge?"  
"Yeah, and next time I won't go easy on you." Sango said as she got up and started walking back towards the castle to find her friend. (they had never left the castle walls, but she was going inside.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked in to see Naraku's back turned to her. He seemed to be looking out the window, not even noticing her presence. His aura felt different to her. Not as evil as it was before. With great caution, she approached him, "Why do you feel different."  
He turned around, staring into her light blue eyes with a navy (blue), almost black, gaze of his own. "Because," he said, "I am not Naraku."  
Kagome noticed from the time he had turned around that she was not speaking with her enemy, but a past friend, "Onigumo!" She hugged him for all she was worth.  
He smiled, not Naraku's malevolent grin, but a soft smile, "So you do remember me. I'm guessing that your dreams played a part in that."  
"Uh-huh. I was hoping that you would be able to help me figure those things out. It seems that Naraku found out through you, huh?"  
"Yes he did. But, neither of us can make heads or tails of it. He thought that you were the one sending the dreams, and could interpret them." He looked down at the dark-haired girl in his arms.  
Kagome let go of him, and backed away blushing, "Gomen, for hugging you."  
"You didn't have to come here, you know?"  
"No, Naraku would still have Kohaku if I didn't. Besides, I was just as curious as you. They seem like memories, but that would be impossible."  
"Because you came here through the well, correct?" They both looked to the door, which was now blocked by Sango's body, "Why didn't you tell any of us about your dreams?"  
Kagome looked to the floor, "I didn't think it would be good to go up any of you, especially Inuyasha, and say 'I'm sharing dreams, that could be memories, with the thief that is now Naraku.' It's not that I don't trust you, it's just. . . I'm not even sure what it means myself."  
Sango walked over to Kagome, "It's alright, I understand." Then, she looked towards Onigumo, "So, you're the fabled Onigumo?"  
He nodded, "I wasn't aware that I was famous, but yes, I am Onigumo."  
"What is your relationship with Kagome anyways?" Sango was interested in this situation.  
They both blushed, the pink tint looking VERY out of place upon Naraku's face. Still, Onigumo was able to get out, "I'm not sure of that either."  
Kagome cleared her throat, "Why wait until now to come out? Why let Naraku have control?"  
"I can't keep him at bay forever. Unfortunately, the only time that I can keep him at bay is when the left half of the moon is dark. Don't worry, he's resting now. I can feel him sleeping."  
Sango looked out the window, "From where the moon is, I'd say we have some time to sort things out."  
"Why not kill me now? Take out Onigumo, and Naraku would be no more." He said as he sat down of a mat, and motioned for them to do the same.  
Kagome and Sango both sat. Kagome spoke up, "It's not right to kick someone when they're down, so-to-speak."  
Sango nodded, "Besides, I think that we would all like to know about this little 'dream' thing before we get rid of Naraku. Which WILL be done."  
Onigumo nodded, "Then I would like to know if you can recall anything at all, Kagome. Concentrate on your memory."  
Kagome nodded, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. 


	6. Chapter five

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, in anime or manga form. But, that would be pretty cool ^.^  
  
Ch5  
  
Kagome woke up in Kikyo's hut. She looked around to see that Keade and Onigumo were still asleep. "Onigumo?" He didn't respond, so Kagome walked over and poked him in the arm, "Onigumo? Please wake up."  
Kikyo's voice came from behind, "He's probebly just tired. I bet that you all had a hard trip coming here. Where are you going anyways?"  
Kagome turned around, "Nowhere. Just wondering around, trying to see everywhere in Japan." the young girl could barely keep the fear out of her voice.  
"Would you like to pick some herbs with me?" Kikyo asked. Kagome nodded and followed her out of the hut, and to a small garden. "I'll be right back." Kikyo said as she walked away from Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree-branch when Kikyo came up to him, looking frightened, "Inuyasha! A child has been possessed!"  
Inuyasha jumped down, "What do you mean?"  
"A child died, and has been 'Possessed' by the Shikon no Tama! Please, you have to help me! I cannot attack the child, because of the Shikon."  
"Isn't that the Shikon around your neck?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to the small jewel that hung around Kikyo's neck.  
Kikyo shook her head, "No, this is merely to keep the villagers from worrying, now go save the child's soul, and get the Shikon no Tama!" Kikyo pointed him in the kid's direction, and Inuyasha bounded off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in the herb garden and waited for Kikyo to return. She was nervously looking around. 'What's this feeling? It's like something's wrong, but I can't figure out what it is. Onigumo didn't wake up this morning, and neither did Keade. I don't know about Keade, but Onigumo never sleeps in past sun-rise. Why is today any different?'  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a man jumped in front of her. He was about as tall as Kikyo, if not taller, wore all red, had two little dog- ears, and long silver hair. He looked her over, before squatting in front of her, "You don't look possessed to me."  
"That's because I'm not possessed. I'm Kagome, who are you?"  
"Inuyasha." He stood up, and picked her up by the back of her shirt. He lifted her to his eye level, and started to sniff her, "You don't smell dead either."  
Kagome just stared at him for a while before talking again, "Uhm...can you put me down now?"  
"Sure." Inuyasha dropped Kagome to the ground. 'Did Kikyo lie to me? No, I don't think that she would do anything like that. But, this seems like a normal kid.' "Hey kid."  
"My name's not 'kid'. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me."  
Inuyasha sighed, "Fine 'Ka-go-me' what are you doing out here?"  
"Kikyo brought me out here, then left to...well, I don't really know what she left to do, she just said that she would be right back."  
"Kikyo brought you out here, and then left?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
"That's what I said."  
An arrow came flying out of, seemingly, nowhere and a voice rang from the woods, "Inuyasha, are you going to believe this child over me?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open, "I saw Inuyasha."  
Onigumo and Sango stared at her. Then, Onigumo spoke, "So, Inuyasha was there?"  
Kagome nodded, "You and Keade were sleeping, and Kikyo left me in a field. That's when Inuyasha came, and Kikyo came shortly after that."  
Onigumo sighed, "I don't remember any of this. Now that I actually think about it, I remember nothing before waking up burnt in that cave."  
"Kagome, do you remember any of this?" Sango asked.  
Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't. But, none of that made sense, why would Kikyo have attacked me?"  
"The jewel." Onigumo said, a look of realization on his face, "Kagome, you had the jewel inside of you when you fell out of the well for the first time, correct?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because, I don't think that Kikyo ever had the *real* jewel. I think that what she had was an imitation of the Shikon no Tama, and that you had the real one all along. Then, when we were at the village, she sensed the real jewel within you, and tried to take it."  
Sango spoke, "That doesn't make any sense! If Kikyo didn't want to have to guard the jewel why would she steal it in the first place? And why wouldn't anyone else have noticed that her jewel was a fake?"  
"I don't know." Onigumo said. [That's because you are a fool.] came Naraku's voice.  
{What do you mean?}  
Naraku rolled his eyes inside of Onigumo's head, [Kikyo has the answers, not this girl. And I know just the way to get them.]  
{What are you planning?!}  
[Oh, nothing.] Naraku said as he began to take control of the body, much to Onigumo's protests.  
"Then we shall ask her." Naraku said, making the metal clamps on both girls' shock them, until they passed out. ( I know that sounded stupid, but bare with me here...)  
Onigumo sighed, {Why did you have to do that to Kagome? Or her friend, Sango?}  
[Because, I need information, and Kikyo needs her soul back.]  
{WHAT?! NO! There is no way that I'm going to let you do *anything* to Kagome?!}  
Naraku chuckled as he picked up both bodies, and started towards the dungeon, [So, you care about the girl, do you? But dose she feel the same way, I wonder......] Naraku's thoughts trailed off.  
  
~*this part starts just as the sun is setting, so it's a few minutes after she left the castle*~  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kohaku were resting for the night, much to Inuyasha's disagreement, when Kagura appeared, "So, you're all still alive." She said as she opened her fans, "Pity, that just means more work for me." She said as she started to attack them.  
Inuyasha blocked her 'wind blades' (I forgot the name) with his Tetseiga. Miroku was guarding Kohaku, as Inuyasha lunged for the wind sorceress. Kagura smirked, 'Time to get my freedom.' she thought.  
Inuyasha reached a speed he had never thought possible as he ran towards Kagura. She raised her fan and swung it down, her deadly blades of wind flying towards the henyou. He sidestepped the attack, not bothering to stop or change course, and drove the sword into the wind demoness' gut. Kagura's eyes widened as her hands immediately went to the blade, and she sank to her knees.  
"I don't have time for you Kagura, now where is Kagome?!" the henyou's voice only betrayed the emotion of anger.  
"Like I'd ever tell you!" Kagura glared at him, despite the sharp object sticking out of her abdomen.  
Inuyasha gripped Tetseiga's hilt, and twisted it one-hundred-eighty degrees before asking again, "Where is Naraku hiding Kagome?!" Kagura screamed in pain, but didn't answer. Inuyasha twisted the blade again, "I'm not asking again, WHERE IS KAGOME!?!"  
Kagura was crying now, "I-I can show you the way, just stop! Please stop!"  
"You had better hope for your sake that you can." Inuyasha growled, taking Tetseiga out of Kagura's stomach. He turned to Miroku, "Hey, monk, do have any kind of wards or anything to contain her with?"  
Miroku was still in shock to see the skill and speed Inuyasha had shown, "I have some scrolls to make sure that she won't be able to attack us, but I have nothing to tie her up with."  
"Uhm," Kohaku spoke up, gaining the other two's attention, "You could use my chain and cycle to bind her."  
After thinking about it for a second, Inuyasha nodded. He took the boy's chained weapon, and used it to bind Kagura's hands to her sides, as Miroku put wards on her forehead, and hands. The wind-demon sighed, 'Naraku's going to kill me for this. Or maybe,' she smirked, 'seeing how much power the half-breed gained from the absence of the girl, he'll be able to kill Naraku, and I'll gain my freedom.'  
"Everyone, rest up. We leave first thing in the morning." Inuyasha said, sitting down by Kagura, to make sure she didn't try to escape. Kohaku and Miroku nodded as they found good places to sleep for the night. 


	7. Chapter six

(uhm............In case anyone's confused, I sorta fucked up with the whole Jiromaru, Kagaromaru thing, I know that I wrote Kagaromaru, but I meant Jiromaru. Sorry about that, and thank you for informing me, Da' King. .)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Ch6  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as tight as she could, as Kikyo's arrows flew towards her. After a while of nothing happening, Kagome peeked one eye open, and saw the silver-haired man, Inuyasha, in front of her. "Kikyo," He called out, "what are you doing?! This child isn't possessed at all!"  
Kikyo glared at Inuyasha, "Her 'life' is not but a trick of the tama! The child before you is a lost, and wandering, soul that needs to be set to rest. Inuyasha, if you cannot do this, then stand down because I will!"  
Kagome stared in horror as Inuyasha moved away from her, and stared down at her with sympathetic eyes. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Kikyo fired an arrow, and Kagome closed her eyes, screaming for her life.  
  
((((-))))  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" Onigumo stared down at his charge while she screamed in terror, and sat up in her make-shift bed.  
Kagome turned to Onigumo, and wrapped her arms around him before weeping into his chest, "It was horrible, Onigumo! Kikyo and I were out picking flowers, and the man in red showed up, and he did nothing as Kikyo tried to kill me!"  
Onigumo chuckled as he stroked her hair, "Such a vivid imagination you have, Kagome." He said, "You've been sleeping all morning, while Kikyo showed me around and Keade picked herbs. As for men in red, well I haven't seen any of them around."  
"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, staring up at him.  
Onigumo nodded, "I think I'm a bit too young to have gone senile and started making things up."  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
The next morning, Miroku was the second to wake up. Then again, he wasn't too sure that Inuyasha had gotten any sleep at all, if his actions since Kagome's departure were anything to go by. He looked to his left to see Kohaku, curled up in a ball with Kirara laying next to him. 'Odd.' He thought, looking down at the fire-cat, 'I haven't seen Kirara around since Sango and Kagome left with Kagura. Wonder where the fire cat was.........'  
Inuyasha looked at the monk, "Good you're awake. Get the kid and the cat up, we'll be leaving soon."  
Miroku nodded, and shook Kohaku gently, "Wake up, we have to go." The child stirred a bit, but remained asleep. Miroku sighed and tried with the fire cat. Kirara woke up and looked at him for a second. "Do you think you can help me wake Kohaku up? Don't want Inuyasha to leave us behind."  
Kirara mewed, and nudged Kohaku with her head. "Not now, Sango, I don't wanna get up yet." Kohaku murmured in his sleep.  
Inuyasha growled as he walked over to Kohaku, picked him up by the collar, and shook him, none too gently, "Listen, kid, Sango aint here! In case you forgot, she left with Kagome, and Kagura the other day!!! And out of the three of them the only one that returned is the only one out of the three that I hate!"  
Kagura snorted, "Oh stop being so melodramatic!"  
Inuyasha dropped Kohaku and slowly turned his head to Kagura in a manor that only an insane person can pull off, "You! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you Kagome would still be here and so would Sango!"  
Miroku went over to Inuyasha, and slapped him across the face, "Snap out of it, man! I swear, this 'lack of Kagome' is driving you mad. Now calm down before you kill our only way of finding the girls!"  
Inuyasha rubbed his cheek, where the monk had hit him, "Yeah. Thanks, Miroku, I needed that. Now come on, let's go!" Inuyasha glared at Kagura after five seconds of waiting, "Well?!"  
"Well, what?!" Kagura glared back.  
Inuyasha growled, "Well hurry up and show us the way before I take the Tetsueiga, and rip your damned heart out!"  
Kagura scoffed as she got up, "You're a little late! Naraku already-" She stopped, realizing what she almost said.  
"Naraku already what?!" Inuyasha grabbed her by the throat, "Already killed them?! Or already used the jewel shards to erase their memories, and make them into puppets like he did the kid over there!" Inuyasha tilted his head in Kohaku's direction.  
Kohaku stared at Inuyasha, obviously confused, and Miroku decided it was time the henyou shut up. After hitting Inuyasha over the head, he looked at Kagura, "I, too, am curious to know about what it is that Naraku has done, but under the circumstances, I believe it's more important to find the others. Now, Kagura, if you don't hurry up and start leading us, I'll kill you myself."  
"Yeah, yeah, follow me." Kagura grunted as she started walking north, ignoring Kouga and Inuyasha, who were glaring holes into her back with their eyes. (Just because I kinda forgot about him in the last chapter that showed Inuyasha doesn't mean he left. He just wasn't doing anything...yeah, that's it ::shifty eyes:: )  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Kikyo sat in a tree, her soul-stealing insects flying around her and supplying her with new souls as she watched the living world through half- lidded eyes. As she gazed at the world, her thoughts drifted from one subject to another. Her love/hate relationship with Inuyasha, plans of getting her soul back, ways to kill Naraku and destroy the jewel. It wasn't long before her peaceful moment was ruined by the ominous feeling that tickled the back of her senses. "Come out, Naraku, I know you're there."  
The baboon-clad henyou appeared before her, "Kikyo, I had no intention of hiding myself from you."  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing much, just a proposition, of sorts."  
"Proposition?"  
"Yes, for an exchange, if you will."  
Kikyo glared at him, "Stop wasting my time, and get to the point, Onigumo."  
"It's very simple Kikyo. I give you the rest of your soul, and you give me some information."  
"Information? About what?"  
"Just a few things about what happened fifty years ago that confuse me, that's all."  
Kikyo scoffed, "You know what happened then."  
"Oh, do I? You think that I'm going to be content with that? I want to know how you found the thief, Onigumo, and what caused him to be in such a condition that he would offer up his body to create me, Naraku."  
"I don't think any of that concerns you!" Kikyo responded, rather quickly.  
Naraku smirked, "Strike a nerve, did I Kikyo?"  
"Of course not," Kikyo decided the steer the subject away from her past life, "What makes you think you'll be able to get my soul back from that girl that follows Inuyasha around? Surly he'll interfere with your plans, and then beat you again."  
Naraku's smirk widened as he decided to let her change the subject, "That, my dear Kikyo, has already been taken care of."  
Kikyo looked down her nose at the henyou before her, "If you are so sure that you can get my soul back, I'll tell you what you want to know, Naraku."  
"Good, then come with me," Naraku said, as he and Kikyo flew towards his phantom castle in a cloud of miasma.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asked, as Kagome opened her eyes, and looked around.  
The teenager nodded, "Yeah I guess. But, what happened to Onigumo?"  
"My guess, he reverted back to Naraku."  
"You know," Kagome said, "I don't think that Onigumo really meant any harm when was alive... and I'm beginning that Naraku might not be all that evil either."  
Sango looked at her like she was crazy, "What are you talking about Kagome?! Naraku is a purely evil demon who hasn't a shred of goodness in him!"  
Kagome shook her head, "No, that's not true. Onigumo's in him, and he's good-"  
"How do you know?" Sango asked. After seeing the look Kagome gave her, Sango continued, "Listen, all I'm saying is that you need to be very careful about Naraku... after all, he is one to do elaborate schemes. Besides, if you are seeing shards of a fragmented memory in your dreams why would they come up now?"  
Kagome sighed, "I don't know Sango... I just don't know."

(I didn't really pre-read this one... so I'm sorry for any mistakes, please just bear with me for the time being...and review ((or flame)) if you want)


	8. Chapter seven

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Ch7  
  
Kikyo watched as Onigumo comforted the child next to him. The miko scowled as she thought about the events that just happened. She had been so close to obtaining the Shikon no Tama, but that child, Kagome, had been able to deflect the arrow without even trying. 'At least the child isn't questioning the man about what happened. My only salvation is that she is still a naive child.'  
  
((-Flashback-))  
  
Kikyo frowned as the child deflected her arrow and passed out. Just as the miko was going to rip the Shikon no Tama out of the girl, Inuyasha had picked the child up, and taken her back to the hut, leaving Kikyo to ponder his words.  
"You're attacking a child that hasn't wronged you. It's the same as killing in cold blood, and I can't sit here and watch as someone as pure as yourself falls so low as to do something like that." That is was he had told her.  
Kikyo gave an inaudible growl at those words. This wasn't how things should be! She's the one that deserved the jewel! She's the one that gave years of her life to protect that damned jewel! She's the one that deserves to wield the power of the Shikon no Tama! Not that Gods damned child!  
  
((-End Flashback-))  
  
It had drained Kikyo to keep the villager's asleep for an entire day, and to erase Inuyasha's memory of the event. She knew that she could not mess up again. Powerful though she may be, Kikyo still couldn't afford to pull a stunt like this too many times. It would drain her, and she would be left as weak as a normal human.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Naraku glanced back at Kikyo's scowling form as they walked towards the dungeon that held Kagome. "Something wrong, Kikyo?"  
"Of course not," Kikyo responded in her usual scornful voice.  
Naraku mentally smirked, as Onigumo sighed, {Naraku, this isn't necessary.}  
[Of course it is. After all, the sooner I get the answers, the sooner I'll be able to kill those two priestesses, and the sooner I can get rid of you.]  
{I won't let you kill Kagome} Onigumo said, {...and I can't let you kill Kikyo either...}  
[Why would that be?] Naraku mentally rose an eyebrow at Onigumo.  
Onigumo sighed again, {I really don't know...}  
[Which is why I'm getting answers.]  
{...that doesn't make sense...} Naraku just ignored Onigumo's comment, and went back to plotting the death of Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo... and pretty much anyone else that came to mind.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Kagome and Sango sat in their cell, thinking about different things. Sango was wondering about Kohaku's safety, and how/what a certain pervert was doing without her around. Kagome, on the other hand, was musing about her dreams, and why it was now that they were coming to her. None of it made sense to her. There was no way she could have met Onigumo, Keade, Kikyo, and Inuyasha fifty years before she went through the well. And there was no way she could have been borne on this side of the well. After all, what about all the years she had spent in her time? Kagome sighed in frustration as the cell door opened, and a shadowed figure stepped in.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Kouga growled, "Damnit, Inuyasha, why can't I kill her! **She's**" the wolf prince glared at Kagura, "killed my pack!"  
"Because **she's**" Inuyasha was also glaring at Kagura, "the only one to lead us to Kagome and Sango!"  
Miroku sighed as Kagura rolled her eyes, "Monk, do they always fight like this?"  
"Usually, they're worse," Miroku said.  
Inuyasha and Kouga glared at the monk, "DON'T TALK TO HER! SHE'S THE ENEMY!"  
"Uhm," Kohaku looked at Kagura, then to the demons, and finally to Miroku, "Houshi-sama, if they want to find my sister, and this 'Kagome' person... why are we just standing around here?"  
They stared at the young demon-slayer in silence......a very long silence... Inuyasha broke this silence by growling, "We don't have time to just sit around on our asses, damnit! Let's get going!"  
Kagura rolled her eyes, and started walking again, with everyone following her. 'Inuyasha no baka!' the kijo thought to herself, 'How can I use them to kill Naraku, if they're so easily distracted?!' Kagura's thoughts were disrupted when she felt someone grab the chain that bound her, and pull her back. She turned her head and glared at the half-demon, who wasn't paying any attention to her.  
"SesshouMaru!" Inuyasha growled out, as his older half-brother walked out the bushes.  
The demon lord smirked, "Hello, little brother." 


End file.
